


Good Morning

by suhmydick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: taeyong wakes up with his hips arching, legs sore, body all gross and moist, and ass completely sticky. how the fuck did he not remember the best dicking in his lifetime? oh well, johnny will give him a refresher in the shower.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 349





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got this from a yaoi I read like a long time ago and it still has a burning image in my brain lmao.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! pls leave a comment/kudos and have a good day. stay safe and stay inside during quarantine <3

taeyong groans into the pillow as he felt his heavy eyelids start to open up at he felt the warm and bright sun shine through window. he felt so tired and sore?

he takes in a long yawn, smacking his lips to regain moisture in his mouth as he rubbed his eyes to focus better on his surroundings. 

taeyong looks around the room, instantly noticing it wasn't his, causing a small panic to start in his heart, making the boy try and sit up before feeling a sharp pain around his hips and lowerback to censor, making the young man curse under his breath.

his whole lower half started to ache as taeyong gained more and more consciousness. he felt his body feel all gross and moist, as if he was sweating in his sleep or something. taeyong did a small shift in the bed, feeling something stinky on his ass, making him cringe.

he traveled his hand down to his backside, feeling the inside of his ass cheek, getting the gross, sticky substance on his fingers as he pulled it out and close to his sight.

it was cloudy, white, and thick. taeyong's eyes widen when he finally realized what it was, his face blushing red as he wiped the disgusting thing off his fingers and onto the ruined sheets.

taeyong made an attempt to sit up this time, trying hard to on focus on his aching lower half as his bare feet hits the cool wooden floors. the young man stood up, feeling his knees buckle before he placed a firm hand on the bedside table, making himself get used to standing before any big movement.

"how in the hell," taeyong groaned softly as he started to walk, his legs completely sore and begging him to sit back down before he saw sight of his black briefs. 

he snatched them off the floor and hoisted them up his tired limbs and letting it settle on his pale hips. 

the young man started to shift out of the decent bedroom, looking around for any remembrance of last night. the room was a crisp white, with a simple queen sized bed that had white sheets that were all gross now. there were modern styled black furniture around the room. from the bedside tables to the desk, which had a laptop and many various succulents and cacti.

taeyong opened the ajar door of the room and exited it, leaving it open as he looked out in the halls. _empty._

taeyong took a bold move and walked down the hall, soft footsteps traveled until a murmured noise of water running was heard. taeyong's eyebrow rose as a door at the end of the hall and just in front of the top of the stairs was opened, water from a showerhead was heard.

he couldn't help but place his hand on the golden knob, opening it slightly more as he peaked inside, eyes widen as he saw a man stand infront of the shower head, letting the hot water rush down onto him.

taeyong must have stared for too long that the man looked over at him, smirking smugly at him, "good morning, baby," the man said, liking how taeyong was all of a sudden shy in front of him.

"you must feel gross, huh? come here, let's shower together, yeah?" the man said as he extended his arm on, his large hand calling taeyong over into the shower.

taeyong stood there in shocked, he didn't know who the hell this guy was and how the fuck he ended up in his house and he has the _audacity_ to call him like that.

"w-who are you?" taeyong asked, taking a small step inside the bathroom, making the man have a surprised expression when he realized that taeyong doesn't remember anything from last night.

"i'm johnny, the guy who fucked you really good last night, baby," the man boasted, chuckling softly as taeyong started to blush pink at the man's vulgar language, "i'll make you remember, cutie, don't worry," johnny stood out of the shower, letting the water run as he walked towards taeyong who was increasingly getting more shy and embarrassed infront of the shameless man.

johnny couldn't help but hold a smug smile on his lips as his large, wet hands slid into taeyong's briefs, letting them slide down his pale legs before making taeyong step out of them. 

he stood up and straighten himself, looking down at the cute boy in front of him that was looking down at his feet.

"you were really hot last night," johnny murmured as he hooked his hand onto taeyong's chin, making him face johnny in the eye before the giant dipped down a place a soft kiss to taeyong's lips, "you were dancing with your little friend before you spotted me, you started to grind against him while you looked at me," taeyong moaned when he felt johnny's large hand slide down his hips to his ass, cupping both cheeks and giving them a rough squeeze.

"I saw your pretty cock get hard in your tight pants, you were practically undressing me with your eyes," johnny pressed his plush lips onto taeyong's pressure point on his neck, teeth grazing over the spot as taeyong whimpered against the giant's shoulder, "all I wanted to do was take you the fuck home and fuck you hard into the sheets,"

taeyong yelped as he felt johnny's strong arms flex around him as the giant hoisted him up, carrying the young man in his arms as he turned around and placing him into the shower, stepping in as he let taeyong stand under the hot water, letting the heat sting his pale skin into a pretty pink.

"you were so fucking hot in bed, baby," johnny groaned as he turned taeyong around, letting his front press against taeyong's back, making the younger one jump as he felt the large member press against his lower back, making taeyong's body hotter, feeling blood rush to his own member.

"you were so needy," johnny pressed his lips against taeyong's wet skin, nipping at the skin as he left small purpleish marks along his shoulder and neck, causing taeyong to squirm in pleasure in his hands.

they tighten around the boy's small hips. taeyong knew that it was going to be bruised in a few hours but he didn't care. he threw his head back onto johnny's shoulder, lolling his head over to give johnny more access to his neck.

"you kept whimpering, moaning, and panting," the giant whispered into the smaller one's ear, as his hand travel to his front, grasping around taeyong's small cock, making him yelp as johnny started to tug at it, "you were _begging_ for my cock, baby," johnny started to jerk his wrist up and down around taeyong's cock, making him squirm and moan at the feeling of relief at his member.

"wanting me to stuff you, to _cum_ in you. you wanted my cock so badly, like you were gonna die if you didn't have it," johnny growled against taeyong's neck, he started to palm at the head of taeyong's cock, getting the pathetic length at it's full hardness.

"j-johnny," taeyong couldn't believe what he was hearing, it didn't sound like him at all. 

"what, baby? need my cock again? like you did last night?" johnny chuckled darkly against taeyong wet skin, his hand removing itself from taeyong's length as it traveled up taeyong's body, along with the other hand as they found his perky, pink nipples, pinching them with his index finger and thumb, causing the smaller one to shudder.

"come on baby, wanna hear you say yes," johnny smirked as he lifted his head, pressing a hot kiss to taeyong's cheek as the latter couldn't process correctly, just nodding as he felt the large hands manhandled his chest now, "y-yes, n-need it so bad, fuck," taeyong moaned when he felt johnny pressed his cock inbetween his cheeks, so close to his hole that he felt it pucker for johnny to enter it.

"good boy," johnny murmured into taeyong's ear, removing his hand from taeyong's chest as he placed it around his own cock, palming it with pleasure, "i'll make you feel so good, angel," 

taeyong felt like he was on cloud nine.

his whole body was limp and compliant to johnny's touches that felt like fire as it ignited all of his senses. johnny's hands and fingers played with the boy's body like a guitar, his deep, raspy morning voice makes taeyong get hard at the sound. it was dripping of rich honey and deep molasses, something so warm and memorable. 

"j-johnny," taeyong gasps as a poke around his ass woke him up from his heavy dream, johnny began to tease taeyong's hole with the head of his cock. he let the red muscle slide up and down on the hole, not letting it enter so quickly.

"k-kiss" 

johnny tilted his head up to taeyong, eyes boring into the younger's as he looked over his love bit shoulder, "hm, baby?" johnny asked, maintain eye contact that taeyong was struggling to keep.

"k-kiss me while you fuck me," taeyong muttered, shy and embarrassed at his request, "p-please, I really want a k-kiss," the latter begged as he saw the giant's eyes grow darker, lips pulling into a smug smile as he gave a small nod, "of course baby, whatever you want,"

taeyong couldn't help but feel warm with johnny calling him 'baby', it felt wholesome.

suddenly taeyong felt his head tilt back, his noggin hitting the shoulder on the giant's as johnny leans down and latches his lips onto the thin, pink lips of taeyong. it made the latter gasp softly, feeling johnny's plump lips against his was a rush. 

he parted them ever so slightly and johnny took advantage of the opening, inserting his dominate muscle as it battled taeyong's weak one. the younger one just followed along with the giant's movements. he let johnny fill his senses as his tongue overlapped taeyong in a hungry lust. 

taeyong moaned into the kiss when he felt another sensation downstairs, johnny started to press against his hole with the head of his cock. it was hard, aching, begging for attention since johnny neglected it to grope taeyong's mouth and body instead.

"bet you're still loose from last night," johnny growled against taeyong's lips, making the latter whimper as the giant pressed his large cock into taeyong.

he hissed at the harsh stretch, not realizing how fucking big and thick johnny was when he was completely busy in his own pleasure and lust. 

"shit, you're tight," johnny cursed as he felt taeyong's walls stretch open slowly, getting used to johnny's inviting cock in him, "i'll take it slow for a second, baby," johnny murmured against taeyong's shoulder and it made the latter moan softly, shaking his head in disapproval.

"n-no," taeyong managed to gasp out at the override of pleasure that was going in shockwaves through his body, "w-want it rough, w-wanna feel it," taeyong let the last of his intelligible words slip out of his mouth as his mind began to be muddled at the feeling of johnny's cock filling him up to the brim, stuffing it completely with his thick, fat cock as the head of his dick pressed against his prostate deliciously.

"okay then baby," johnny spoke, smugness roped around the words, "but this is on you," was the last sentence johnny said before he slowly slipped his hips away from taeyong's backside, letting his cock slide out nice and slow before he slams it back in with a very powerful thrust, causing a loud moan to escape the receiver.

"yes, yes, yes," taeyong started chanted in a mantra as johnny snapped his hips back into taeyong's hard and fast, having his prostate being scraped with pleasure every thrust.

taeyong felt his mind get hazy, even hazier than before. his legs started to feel like jelly and johnny could sense it. he let his strong arm wrap around taeyong's front, pressing the latter close to his taut body as he continues to fuck in in pure ecstasy.

taeyong didn't even realize that they were still in the shower, the hot water pouring down in between the two hot bodies, warming up taeyong's back as it warmed up johnny's front, meeting down the middle of the obscene action as the water slapped between their thighs and hips. it created such an erotic sound and feeling. it made taeyong's body grow weak at the feeling, at the setting they were in.

"j-johnny," taeyong managed to speak, throat all dry and words laced with tiredness. he felt the pit of his stomach start to tighten, as if a knot in his stomach continued to pull and pull, waiting for it to find it's release, "g-gonna c-cum," taeyong felt his heart beating rapidly, as if he's been going on a tiring run for ages, it pounded loudly in his ears as it started to block out sound.

"c-cum, baby," johnny moaned loudly as he felt taeyong's wall starting to clench hard around his cock, making him impossibly tighter than before, "g-gonna cum too," johnny groaned into the shell of taeyonf;s ear, making the latter softly whimper at the thought of johnny releasing himself into his hole.

"j-johnny," taeyong shuddered as johnny's large hand made it to his erect, pulsing cock. he began to pump the latter, making his belly feel increase of pleasure, the knot that was forming starting to become undone, "j-johnny, f-fuck!" taeyong screamed in the shower, overpowering the sound of the harsh water flow as his orgasm crept on him and release in immense relaxation. strings of white, milky cum started to spurt out of taeyong's small cock, splashing on the white tiles of the shower as small spurts continud to come out as johnny pounded himself into taeyong's ass again and again.

"m-me too, angel, holy shit," johnny moaned as he let his hips snap all the way back and slam completely in taeyong with a loud groan, feeling the compressed feeling his stomach start to burst open, painting taeyong's walls with his cum, just like last night but this time, taeyong is remembering it.

taeyong shuddered and moaned at the feeling of johnny's cum filling him up, becoming complete puddy as he braced his hands on the tiled walls, tired as hell as he milked johnny dry.

the latter hissed softly as johnny began to pull out of him. he let his fat cock hang low as the giant watched his cum dribble out of taeyong's ass, small drops hitting the bottom of the shower floor, making him smirk with delight.

"fuck, baby that was just as good as last night," johnny spoke in a gentle voice, much kinder than his usual confident one, it made taeyong all warm and soft.

"you really need a proper shower now," the giant chuckled softly against the middle of his back, placing a soft kiss there, "take a good shower, get changed and come downstairs, mkay?" johnny said as he leaned back up, taking a step out of the shower and onto the faux fur white carpet on the ground.

"i'll make us some good breakfast," johnny said as he turned to the obviously tired latter who just slowly nodded with low hooded eyes.

johnny couldn't help but smile sweetly at the fucked-out man, "how do you like your eggs?" the gentle giant asked as taeyong started to straighten himself out, letting the hot water grace down his body again, releasing some soreness that just rushed through his body just now.

"scrambled," taeyong spoke in a small voice, "with toast and apple juice," taeyong added, glancing shyly at the man who just basically rearranged his guts as he gave out another soft chuckle, "I don't have apple juice, is lemonade okay?" 

taeyong just nodded as the giant smiled again. he took a step forward, leaning down and giving taeyong a soft kiss on the lips before he exited the bathroom in his towel.

taeyong just realized what happened and felt his whole face turn red all over again. he couldn't believe what the fuck just happened.

he pushed it past his mind as he began to wash himself with the curtesy of the giant. he stepped out of the shower and turned off the water, grabbing a towel off the small shelf and began to dry himself off, letting the towel wrap around his hips as he exited the bathroom.

he padded his way back to the room he was in that morning, this time pleasantly shocked to see it much neater.

the bed was made and it had new fresh clothes for taeyong. a large black t-shirt with a pair of red boxers for shorts or something. taeyong quickly slipped them on as he took off his towel. using the towel once more to dry up his hair before he let it lound over the simple desk chair.

he exited the room again, walking down the hall. he blushed as he walked past the scene of his dirty crime before walking down the modernized stairs, making his way into the kitchen that was on his right and reuniting with the giant who just smiled at him as he made his scrambled eggs.

"hi there," johnny said, as taeyong walked close to him, eyes curious when he realized he got fucked by such a hot ass guy, "h-hi" taeyong stuttered that made johnny curl up a cute smile and leaned down to give the latter an another soft kiss. this time, it was a morning kiss.


End file.
